Unsurprising Mates
by KittieKat666
Summary: When you thought your life was already set in stone, but it was never, because your not even with the right person to begin with.


Surprising Mates

I do not own twilight that is stephanie meyer. Or any rights to it. Just the plot to this story:::

Sorry for any spelling error or grammatical errors ahead of time. I try to triple check my work, and it sometimes slips past me.

Rated :**M **for mature seeing as there will be foul language and I am not 100% sure if I will write any lemons or limes yet. Just covering all my bases

Bloody hell, what's that digusting smell? I couldn't help, but wrinkle my nose up in digust at the shitty smell coming from the forest we were in at the moment. "Well, Sug, I did tell you what was around this area, and after being up here for a week, you'd think you'd of already knew the answer to your question." the female next to me tittered on laughing at my expense. I just growled at her, and walked off. We'd run all across the United States on a hunch that our mates were here somewhere, only to find the last thing neither of us had expected. Sticking to the shadows and only staying downwind away from the family and than there was the stinky dogs of the reservation.

"Do ya think that little witch seen us coming?" I turned to my partner in crime for the last century or so. "Nah, sug, We didn't even come here til the last second, so decisions were never outright in our minds, and she's not looking for us." I couldn't stand the bitch who seemed to walk into our Majors life and start switching everything to what he wasn't. In all reality, he looked like a pansy female wearing them preppy clothes. We were never raised that way, but what could we say that wouldn't piss the Major off at us about his mate.

"Can you tell your damn wolf, to stick downwind, he smells like a sewage dump!" I turned and hissed to Char. "Same to you buddy, you stink like a bunch of rotting animals that got left in the sun to long, so who smells now?", Leah had said to me. I couldn't believe that my ex wife had found a wolf for a mate, let alone another female. I watched as they started kissing and fondling each other like I wasn't even stand there. Any man with a brain or a dick, would think shit like that was extremely hot. I readjusted my jeans, and told them to knock that shit off. "Pfft, your just jealous that you haven't gotten any in how long now, Pete?" Leah snickered at me as Char walked by slapping me upside the head, and no one told you to watch us, ya damn perv. Well, I'll leave ya two ladies to lick each other, or whatever the hell it is ya two are gonna do, and go check on mah mate."

She was now in my peripheal vision, and what a site to behold it was. All alone out there, like I she was little red riding hood and I was the big bad wolf, only I was something a bit more. As if she had sensed me she started to look around, "Edward, is that you?" Now really, she had to go and say fagward's name. That could kill any erection I could ever have had. My inner beast was snarling, wanting to get out, he didn't like the fact there was anyone near her, or even touching her. But shit, I couldn't just swoop down and scoop her up without scaring her. Plus she was all "in love" with that douche. I could see ole Eddie boy starting to get suspicious since the birds had all cleared out from the area, sniffing and scanning the area like there was a threat. Boy, your damn right there's a threat, not to my precious mates', but to yours. He was now sniffing her neck, like he was going in for the kill, she had this dreamy stare plastered on her face, and I could tell she was being dazzled, so rather than marching out there and ripping his fucking head off, I let out a howl like there was some wolves near by. Edward than stiffened, but rather than being caught red handed doing what he was doing, they started to walk back to the house. My plan to spook him had worked, and he was now walking back to that house. Now tell me, how the hell was I going to get mah mate. Should I march in there and rip ole Eddie's head off and stomp it flat or just start demanding some crazy shit?


End file.
